


Together

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this back in February. What could've happened when Robert and Aaron went for a drink before going to see Sandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

“Two pints please.” Robert said to the barman before glancing back at Aaron who had taken a seat at one of the small tables in the corner of the pub, he had his sleeves pulled up over his hands and was biting his lip. Robert’s mind went back to the week they spent together at home farm, remembering how he would often catch him doing it when he think he wasn’t noticing - just like he thinks Robert isn’t noticing now. “Cheers.” Robert said as he payed, taking the drinks and walking over to the small table where he sat opposite Aaron.

“Cheers.” Aaron muttered instantly taking a sip of the much-needed pint. Both men sat in silence; Robert was desperately trying to think of how to approach this the best way he could. What does he need? What’s he thinking? How is he? About a billion questions rushed through Robert's head until he realised Aaron was still biting on his lip, looking like a little boy who was lost and scared.

“You okay? - Well I don’t mean okay, I know you’re not okay but -” He stopped himself stuttering when he realised how unhelpful he was being. “What’s up?” He said softly, careful of not to rush him.

“I don’t know what to do,” Aaron looked up briefly at him shaking his head, “I mean, I know I want to - need to get proof, or an alibi or something but…” Aaron lifted his head so now he was facing Robert, “What do I say? Hi Sandra, remember me? I’m that lad that made your life a hell for a few years and hit you in the face, oh and by the way I was just wondering if you have anything to offer the police about Gordon ra -” He stopped suddenly as if the next few words would choke him, wiping away an escape tear and once again staring at the floor. “I just can’t.”

“Hey, listen. Some day we are going to make sure that that scumbag is locked away for what he did, he’s gonna get sent down and he is gonna pay for what he has done, but,” Aaron looked back towards him, “For that to happen, you need to fight, it won’t just go away, no matter how hard you try, and no one said it would be easy, but no one said you have to fight alone.” He reached and placed his hand on Aaron’s, “You’re not on your own Aaron, I promise you. So me and you, when you are ready, we are gonna go and talk to her - whether that’s tonight, tomorrow, next week… I’ll be there right beside you yeah? Because - ” Aaron placed his other hand on Robert’s, now feeling calmer than before.

“I know,” Aaron whispered as they both shared a knowing look, “Thank you.”

 

The men sat slowly sipping their pints, weaving their way between a comfortable silence and little chats. This time it was Aaron who started up the conversation, trying to take his mind of things. “So, Adam said you’ve been helping out at the scrapyard?”

“Err, yeah.” Robert stuttered. “Pulled my weight a bit while you were away, make myself useful for a change.” He said smiling towards Aaron, then a thought crossed his mind. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He said directing his gaze at Aaron. Straight away Aaron knew what he was talking about, he just wish he knew the answer.

“I dunno -” He murmured before taking another sip of his pint, “Just had to get away and clear my head a bit, wasn’t really thinking straight you know, given…” Robert shook his head.

“Ignore me, I’m being stupid it’s just, not knowing where you were or who you were with, if you were safe or if you were coming back, it was… well you know… I missed you.“ Now it seemed it was his turn to stare at the floor. After a minute or so Aaron spoke up again.

“I never thanked you properly,” He started, “For being there, if it wasn’t for you I’d be d- well I’m not sure where I’d be but, you helped me so much and…well I guess I missed you too.” Robert lifted his eyes back to meet Aaron’s almost in disbelief at what he just heard. “It means a lot Robert, honestly it does.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Robert said gently, smiling softly towards Aaron, letting him know how much he cares. They shared a look that said a thousand words, everything that was unsaid yet everything they secretly knew deep down, the love they shared for one another. Robert took the last gulp of his beer, realising Aaron had also just finished. “Let’s get back, your mum will be wondering where you are.” He said grabbing his coat.

“No.” Aaron said abruptly standing up.

“No?” Robert replied, confusion washing over his face. Aaron took a deep breathe before answering him.

“I want to go and speak to her.” Robert gave him an apprehensive look.

“Now? Are you sure your ready?” Aaron was quiet for a second before a look of reassurance appeared on his face.

“Together, yeah?” Aaron asked looking up at Robert, no longer looking as lost and afraid as he did before, Robert gently smiled while nodding in response.

“Yeah. Together.”


End file.
